Fluttershy's Nightmare 2
by Neoraichu
Summary: This story takes place after 'Fluttershy's Nightmare'. Discord is returned to Fluttershy for 'remedial' training. However, his encounter with Moon-Shadow reveals the sordid past between Discord and the Nightmares. Can Fluttershy make sure Discord is still reformed? Can Moon-Shadow (aka the Nightmare Queen) forgive Discord for his past crimes? Rated M for sex in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Fluttershy's Nightmare 2:

Discordant Dreams and Nightmares

Part 1: The Princess brings Discord to Fluttershy

_or_ Nightmares of the Past

by Neoraichu

This story takes place after the events of '_Fluttershy's Nightmare_' as well as after the events of Season 3 in MLP:FiM. I do not take any credit for any of the following: Fluttershy, Discord, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia or the like. I believe that Moon-Shadow/Mare Imbrium/the Nightmare Queen is my OC, and I'm sorry if that's not the case.

...

Now that Moon-Shadow was part Nightmare and part Daydream, she had unusual sleeping hours. She would sleep when the sun rose and when the sun set, but was wide awake in mid day and the deepest parts of the night. As she was no longer pure Nightmare, the animals in Fluttershy's care were no longer afraid to approach her. By taking half the load off Fluttershy's hooves, Fluttershy had more time to pursue other hobbies, such as painting watercolors.

And as per the punishment set for Moon-Shadow, she was to spend the rest of her life living under Fluttershy's care and supervision. The sole exception was when the Princess Celestia had a special mission that only someone part Nightmare could do for her, and that required that she be separated from Fluttershy's care for a few weeks. The Princess never quite gave Fluttershy all the details of the mission other than to say, "It's for the utmost security of Equestria."

While Moon-Shadow was away, the Mane Six were tasked with the reformation of the chaos god known as Discord. The others doubted that reforming him was even possible, but Fluttershy believed no matter how much Discord used her as a doormat. But in the end, he realized that she was his one true friend, and that he couldn't always act as he pleased if it meant losing her.

...

But one day, there was a knock at the door. Moon-Shadow was closer to the door, so she got to it first. At the door was four Royal Guards, one of whom had knocked on her door. Just behind them was the Princess Celestia herself.

"Princess!" she cried, prostrating herself in the door frame before her Royal Highness, "How may I serve you?"

"_Please stand, my loyal subject_," she replied.

Fluttershy heard Moon-Shadow's cry, and came to see what the fuss was about. She came near the door as Moon-Shadow regained her standing.

"_Good day, Fluttershy_," said the Princess, "_Can I take up a moment of your time?_"

"Of course," she replied, "Please come in and make yourselves comfortable."

"_Unfortunately, I cannot remain long. I have Royal Duties elsewhere. This should not take up much of your time_."

"Then please tell me what ever you need me to do."

"_Very well_," she replied evenly, and then looked back as she announced, "_Discord! Please present yourself to Fluttershy!_"

"Discord?" asked Moon-Shadow.

Discord appeared in a flash next to the Princess as he said, "Hello again, Fluttershy. How are you?"

Moon-Shadow just glared at Discord.

"_Discord has... gotten a little out of hand... as of late. We feel he may need some additional training in Friendship and proper behavior from you_."

"YOU!" snarled Moon-Shadow. Fluttershy and the Princess both shot glances at the black mare with the half moon-half sun yin-yang cutie mark.

"Excuse me," asked Discord, "Do I know you?"

Moon-Shadow snarled as she suddenly changed. She grew larger, her mane turned to black fire, her eyes turned into red orbs, and her hooves were now sheathed in black flame as well. And her cutie mark simply vanished from her flank. Both Fluttershy and the Princess shied away as the Nightmare Queen assumed her true form. "**Recognize me now, MONSTER?!**"

"Oh," he replied calmly, "Nightmare Queen. Which one are you?"

"**I am the last: Mare Imbrium!**"

"You know him?" asked Fluttershy.

"**Yes, to my eternal shame!**" she cried, "**Before we served Princess Luna, we Nightmares served DISCORD!**"

"You make it sound like it was... a nightmare."

"**It was!**"

"What did I do that was so wrong?"

"**YOU MADE US SUFFER BY CHANGING NIGHT INTO DAY ON A WHIM! THE SUN HURT NIGHTMARES! IT MADE US SICK! OUR BODIES WERE CORRUPTED, FILLING US WITH DEFECT AND DISEASE! IT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT PRINCESS CELESTIA HAD TO BANISH THE NIGHTMARES TO THE DREAM REALM BECAUSE EVEN SHE COULD NOT FIX THE DAMAGE YOU HAD DONE TO US!**"

"You don't have to be so huffy about it."

She stopped talking, her eyes turning into the images of the full moon. Discord grabbed his head and fell onto his back. His eyes turned into the full moon as well.

"_**No!**_" he cried, "_**Don't be angry, Fluttershy! I'll be good! I swear I will! Just don't leave me alone again!**_" The proud chimera began to weep.

"What's happening to him?" asked Fluttershy.

"**I gave him the Nightmare he deserves the most!**"

"Stop it, Moon-Shadow!"

"_You must obey her_," added the Princess.

But nothing changed as Discord rolled around on the ground weeping.

"If you don't stop RIGHT NOW," said Fluttershy as she gave the Nightmare Queen the 'evil eye', "then I won't like you any more!"

The Nightmare Queen stopped as she changed back into Moon-Shadow, her cutie mark returning in the process. Discord stopped, calmed himself, and then sat up.

"I promise I'm not the same now," he said of himself, "Fluttershy showed me how to be... different. She showed me how valuable it is to have a true friend. I... might have forgotten that lesson for a little while. But I don't hurt anypony any more. I promise I haven't."

"I'm sorry too," said Moon-Shadow, "but seeing him again without warning... it just made me see red. It brought back all of the pain and suffering he put my sisters through."

"I can't change the past," he answered as he looked down in shame, "but can we start over?"

"You absolutely trust Discord?" she asked of Fluttershy.

"Yes, with my life," replied the shy Pegasus.

"Then I shall give you the benefit of the doubt as well."

"Now that's the Moon-Shadow that I love."

The black nightmare/daymare smiled back at Fluttershy.

"_Then I shall leave Discord in your care. I shall return for him at the end of the week. With your care and your penitent stare, I'm sure Discord will be back to completely civil by the time I return_."

But Discord was glancing back and forth between Fluttershy and Moon-Shadow as he thought, '_So it's love now, is it? A __nightmare__ can know __love__? How interesting..._'

"So," asked Fluttershy quietly, "What has Discord done to warrant bringing him back here?"

"_He thought he was secretly using his powers to cause misfortune to those who do not like him_."

"But I was foolish enough to think Princess Celestia would not catch me doing it," added Discord.

"Well that does sound serious," mused Fluttershy aloud.

"I said I was sorry."

"_That alone is not enough_," replied the Princess, "_I felt I needed to leave you here under the wing of Fluttershy once more. I have already sent a letter to Princess Twilight Sparkle advising her of the situation, so I wouldn't be surprised if one or more of the Mane Six stopped by to check up on you. They have the Lights of Harmony ready in case you go out of control, and they already have my approval to turn Discord back to stone if they feel it's needed_."

Fluttershy simply nodded, but said, "I'm sure that won't be needed, your majesty."

"_I hope not_."

The Princess turned, and left with her Royal Guards, with one pair ahead of her and another following just behind. It was then that Fluttershy saw the Royal Carriage as it waited to whisk her back to the Castle of Canterlot.

"May I enter?" he asked Fluttershy.

"Of course," she replied, "Make yourself at home."

Moon-Shadow simply scowled as she listened to Fluttershy's choice of words. He scooped the two mares into his forelegs, hugging them as he did so. "Oh," he said smoothly, "You'll hardly even know that I'm here with you."

Neither Fluttershy nor Moon-Shadow seemed like they were willing to completely believe that line.


	2. Chapter 2

Fluttershy's Nightmare 2:

Discordant Dreams and Nightmares

Part 2: A House in Discord

_or_ Three's Company

by Neoraichu

This story takes place after the events of '_Fluttershy's Nightmare_' as well as after the events of Season 3 in MLP:FiM. I do not take any credit for any of the following: Fluttershy, Discord, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia or the like. I believe that Moon-Shadow/Mare Imbrium/the Nightmare Queen is my OC, and I'm sorry if that's not the case.

This chapter contains sexual content, just to let you know in advance.

...

Fluttershy was a bit nervous. What apparently Princess Celestia didn't know was that her penitent stare had absolutely no effect on him the last time. He even mocked her for trying it on him. It was only through psychological warfare that she was able to best him in the end. Her nightmares were coming to pass. She wondered if she could truly have changed him so much in so short a time.

It seemed that his return to her care was about all the proof of her failure that Fluttershy needed. One might say the leopard can not change its spots, but Fluttershy was not the kind of Pegasus to give up so easily. If he slipped up, she would have to change his mind, or reinforce the changes she had already made in him.

And in spite of his promise that they 'would hardly even know he was there', it was already bordering on chaos in the house. Everything in the living room was levitating 3 inches above where it should be. The tap water in the kitchen had changed into chocolate milk, which made Fluttershy wonder just how many minutes before a certain Pinkie Pie was going to show up. The windows showed it was already night, but when she opened the front door, sunlight flooded in. Once again, she knew he was testing the limits of her patience. That once more, he was trying to push her 'hot buttons'. But Fluttershy still managed to remain calm, collected, and friendly.

But Moon-Shadow was another matter. Discord was clearly getting to her, and Fluttershy wasn't even sure if Discord was trying that hard. She feared another outburst from the Nightmare Queen, and it wasn't certain if a mere threat could stop her again. It required a nearly constant stream of loving feelings and reassurances to keep the half-nightmare manageable.

Fluttershy was also reasonably sure that Discord was messing with her animals behind her back, though he was being careful not to leave any evidence behind that anyone could point too without appearing to be indulging in some sort of 'conspiracy theory' against Discord himself. She found herself spending more and more of her time being on the lookout for any sort of abnormal or weird behavior among her animal friends.

It seemed that Discord loved to create Chaos even if it turned out to be a threat to his own life and existence. He was certainly good at doing that sort of thing. She wondered if he even cared that the Princesses Luna and Celestia had turned him to stone, let alone being turned to stone again by the Mane 6. Could he have somehow known the outcome of his own actions even if that in and of itself flew in the face of his chaotic nature? Fluttershy had to wonder about it.

But she was the _Element of Friendship_. She had to be true to that, and her own nature no matter what Discord might do. Only by out lasting Discord's resistance did she hope to prevail in the end, because there was no other way to force someone as powerful as Discord to change against his will.

So by the time day had dragged into evening, it seemed like they had suffered a week under Discord even though it was just the first day of him living with them.

...

The next day, there was a knock at the door. With Fluttershy having her hands full of Discord, Moon-Shadow answered the door herself. At the door was Pinkie Pie, and behind her was her patented Party Cart (patent pending).

"_Pinkie Pie_," said Moon-Shadow, "How are you this eve?"

"_I! am! Terrific!_" she said energetically.

"Well, Fluttershy is a little busy," she said evenly, "How can I help you?"

"_Yes!_" she exclaimed, "_And I am here to help this time!_"

Moon-Shadow looked at her skeptically, which apparently went completely unnoticed by the previously mentioned Pinkie Pie. She mulled over the events of Discord's previous encounters as told to her by Fluttershy, looking for any common thread that might link all the events together. Then she mused aloud, "The chocolate milk is coming from the kitchen faucet."

"_All right!_" shouted Pinkie as she let herself in, nudging her way past Moon-Shadow as she bounced happily. She had to move aside when Pinkie had used her tail to tow in her cart behind her.

'_If everypony in the house didn't hear that_,' she thought, '_somepony needs to have their hearing checked_.' But her suspicions were confirmed when Discord appeared in the room in a flash of light followed shortly by Fluttershy walking in after them.

"_Pinkie Pie!_" he cried, "_I was wondering when you were going to check on me! And look, you brought the party favors! I don't know what I'd do without you!_"

"_I'm not the Element of PARTY for nothing!_" she replied.

'_You aren't_,' thought Moon-Shadow.

"Well, there wasn't anything pressing on the schedule for this evening, was there Fluttershy?" asked Discord knowing full well there was his etiquette lessons with Flutteshy.

"Oh no," she replied softly, "It's nothing... that can't wait..."

"_Great!_" cried Discord, "_Let's have some FUN!_"

"I just need one moment to..." said Pinkie Pie.

"_Please_," said Discord with saccharine sweetness, "_Allow me!_" He snapped his fingers, and everything that Pinkie Pie had brought was set up around the living room, plus a bunch of things that just would not have fit in the cart.

"Yay!" squeaked Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, that's very good," said Fluttershy, "So very nice of you."

'_To distract Fluttershy from what she should be doing_,' added Moon-Shadow to herself.

"I told you I was reformed," he said confidently, "I can use my powers to help the good in everypony."

"I know you have it in you," she replied.

'_And I have it in me not to throw up_,' thought Moon-Shadow.

"But what can a guy do when he's in the presence of his TWO favorite mares?"

"I'm sure that once you get to know Moon-Shadow, you and her will be best friends too," said Fluttershy with a smile.

"I'm sure we will," said Discord with a smirk.

"I'm sure," said Moon-Shadow with just a little sarcasm in her voice.

"_Then let the party begin!_" he said, snapping his fingers to make the record player begin with the Party Album that Pinkie Pie had brought with her. A shiny ball appeared, hanging from the ceiling, as it shone multicolored beams of light all around the room in random patterns somehow connected to the music and its beat. Pinkie Pie was bouncing around the room to the music while Fluttershy simply nodded her head.

A huge bowl of punch appeared, and the liquid seemed to change color every second. Discord made sure to serve every pony present. It seemed that each time the liquid's color changed, it tasted like something different. The flavor alternated between fruit punch, chocolate milk, raspberry iced tea, sparkling apple cider, hot cinnamon apple cider, (traditional) horchata, hot chocolate with those really small marshmallows, something green and minty they couldn't identify, and something else that tasted like sweetened coffee (but not quite).

Moon-Shadow noticed that Discord was quite willing to trade jokes and stories ad nauseum with Pinkie, so that left her some 'premium time' with her Fluttershy. She moved to the couch with her, starting on separate ends of it, but inching ever closer as the two talked. The two were soon blushing as if the two were having a spoken and unspoken conversations with each other. Words between the two of them seemed to pass by in a blur, as though neither was really paying attention to what they were really saying. It didn't seem to click until Moon-Shadow was all but on top of Fluttershy, nibbling at her ear as well as the latch of her throat.

"Uh... Moon Shadow?" asked Fluttershy weakly, "is this really the time to... ah... that is..." She was really blushing hotly at that point, especially when Moon-Shadow interrupted her with a hot kiss full on her lips. "Mmmppphhh!" The next thing she knew, the two of them were in Fluttershy's own bed. The curtains were drawn, making it pitch black inside. She could almost swear it was the same curtains she had set up when Moon-Shadow first came to her, her mind a blank slate with no idea who she was or how she came to be in the Everfree Forest near Fluttershy's house.

Fluttershy closed her eyes, relishing the kiss they were sharing.

The hot kiss continued for minute after minute, allowing Moon-Shadow's tongue into her mouth to play with each other. With Flutteshy on her back and underneath Moon-Shadow, it seemed as if the half-nightmare was taking the initiative. Her hoof slid down Fluttershy's body, pausing to fondle her teats as she continued down to feeling the shy Pegasus' feminine slit. It wasn't much to make Fluttershy feel warm and damp in her nether region with the tease she was getting from her love.

Then Fluttershy opened her eye to see that Moon-Shadow's eyes had changed back to her nightmare eyes, with her violet pupils floating in an apparent sea of black with little specks of lights blinking like little stars in the night sky. The hoof fondling her sex pressed deeper as her nether lips parted, and she was stroked from the hood of her clit all the way down the length of her slit.

Fluttershy closed her eyes again.

And yet in spite of everything, Fluttershy couldn't help but feel that they were being observed, and yet she knew the two of them were alone. But that thought evaporated when she felt Moon-Shadow push her hoof up into her hot and wet birth canal. Her breathing quickened into pants and moans as her level of arousal went off the charts.

Moon-Shadow was now entwined enough with Fluttershy to reach around her hips, over her thigh, and she could use her other hoof to now stroke Fluttershy's emerging and growing clit.

She opened her eyes to see that Moon-Shadow's eyes had changed yet again. Fluttershy was looking into the full moon in her love's eyes, and wondered how she was using her Daydream powers to make their experience... dreamier. If she could see herself, she wondered if the full moon was reflected in her own eyes as well.

The kiss finally broke as Fluttershy cum loudly and just a little messily on Moon-Shadow's hoof.

"_I love you_," whispered Moon-Shadow into her ear.

"_I love you_," she whispered back breathlessly.

But the two felt... oddly drained by Fluttershy's orgasm. She just wanted to cuddle with her love and fall asleep looking into each others eyes. So the two fell asleep as Fluttershy used her forelegs to wrap about the barrel of Moon-Shadow while she put her forelegs about the hips and lower back of Fluttershy in turn.

...

"Say," said Pinkie Pie, "Where'd Fluttershy and Moon-Shadow go?"

"Oh, I'm sure they need to... discuss something _privately_..." said Discord smoothly, "Let's just give them some time to themselves, shall we?"

"Of course, we can party 'til they get back, right?"

"_Of course, I'm sure we can... find __**something**__ to pass the time..._" suggested Discord,_ "right?_"

Pinkie Pie nodded. Of course, the two of them could not have more... _different_ thoughts running through their little heads. He sat on the couch that Fluttershy and Moon-Shadow had occupied earlier, patted the cushion next to him, and said, "You know, if you stopped bouncing for a moment, come over hear and sit by me... we could talk about something... _more meaningful_..."

She bounced over to the couch and sat right next to him, right in his 'personal space'. He snapped his fingers as a pair of large beer steins appeared in his hands. Handing one to Pinkie, he said, "You looked parched from all that bouncing around. Have one... _on me_."

"Oh thanks!" cried Pinkie as she took the stein and a large drink from it right away.

'_This is almost TOO easy_,' he thought.

"You know," he said smoothly, "Ever since we first met, I could tell you were _**special**_. If it wasn't so obsessed with causing chaos, I might have noticed how much _alike_ we are. _It was __**SO**__ wrong of me to turn you into a spiteful little wretch when I should have had you at my side __**the whole time**_. _YOU were the ONLY one who actually appreciated all the things I did to liven up your drab little Ponyville lives. You could have been my Queen. _Now that I've been reformed, I can tell how _painful and shameful_ it was for me to treat you so badly. All I want now is to... be your friend as much as I am Fluttershy's friend... _or perhaps even a little more_..."

'_And they way I "spiked" that drink, she should open up to me "like a book",_' he thought.

She leaned close and put her hoof over his shoulder, making him lean over just a little.

"_That's exactly what I've been thinking_," she said softly.

"Since Fluttershy and Moon-Shadow are otherwise occupied," he said as he scooped Pinkie Pie into his lap, "We have some time to be... _friendly_."

'_I made Flutteshy promise to never use her Elemental of Harmony against me_,' he thought, '_Now to get Pinkie Pie to promise the same!_' There was an evil laugh in his own mind.

"Is something funny?" asked Pinkie.

"_Other than the fact I never imagined us in a situation like this, no_," he replied without missing a beat.

"Me neither," she replied as she cuddled with the proud chimera.


	3. Chapter 3

Fluttershy's Nightmare 2:

Discordant Dreams and Nightmares

Part 3: Dream Callers

_or_ Couching the Argument

by Neoraichu

This story takes place after the events of '_Fluttershy's Nightmare_' as well as after the events of Season 3 in MLP:FiM. I do not take any credit for any of the following: Fluttershy, Discord, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia or the like. I believe that Moon-Shadow/Mare Imbrium/the Nightmare Queen is my OC, and I'm sorry if that's not the case.

This chapter contains sexual content, just to let you know in advance.

...

Fluttershy and Moon-Shadow were peacefully asleep in each others forelegs when a 'clone' of Discord appeared over them.

"I'd normally just reverse your personalities and think that's all the cleverness I needed," he sighed quietly, "but now that I've dealt with your kind... in more detail. I need to be more subtle than that. So this time, I'm just going to play into your personalities. By making them even stronger, you'll have other things on your minds besides monitoring me." Then he mused, "Wait, do I normally speak to myself out loud like this?"

He touched Fluttershy, and then Moon-Shadow, sparking against their hides in a pink glow.

"There," he said, "that should do it, and it won't be that obvious this time. Oh, I better go before I wake them up..." He disappeared in a flash as Moon-Shadow stirred, but slipped back into sleep.

"Moon-Shadow," murmured Fluttershy, "I love you so much..."

...

Meanwhile, Discord was having a 'meaningful conversation' with Pinkie Pie on the couch back in the living room. Being full of the 'spiked' drink, Pinkie was being rather open and forthcoming with the proud chimera. And familiar enough to be sitting in Discord's lap to boot.

"So," he purred into her ear, "Where have you been hanging out all my life?"

"Oh, I've been here and there," she replied, "and you were stoned... Get it? Stoned?"

"That's so... perceptive of you..." he half chuckled, "I just don't know where you get that killer wit of yours from."

"Neither do I!"

"Since we're such good friends, I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually."

"Yay, I'd love to figure it out!"

"Now..." he purred, "As long as you're here... in my lap... perhaps we should... get to know each other a little better?"

"Better?"

"Well, you are so soft... and pink."

"Oh yeah, I'm really pink."

"Nothing gets by you, does it?"

"NOPE!"

'_I wonder if enhancing her personality just might work in my favor as well_?' he thought to himself as he touched Pinkie's stomach with his lion paw. If she wasn't looking elsewhere, she might have noticed the spark and the slight pink glow from her hide.

"Oh, that tickles!"

"I didn't realize you were so... _sensitive_..."

She rolled over so that the two of them were now facing each other stomach to stomach.

"If I didn't know better," she mused, "I'd say that you were trying to seduce me."

"_**Seduce?**_" he asked, "That's such a... strong word. I just want to be better friends... _closer friends_..."

"Well, I suppose it is important that you expand your circle of friends."

"Of course," he mused, "And I plan to befriend Ponyville and Equestria one pony at a time. You of the Mane 6, of course, are the ponies I'm most familiar with already... so it's most logical to start my friendship campaign with you six, right?"

"I'm not big on logic..."

"I noticed."

He paused as he considered his next words carefully.

"If the water here tastes like _chocolate milk_," he purred softly, "You want to find out what my _kisses_ taste like?"

"Oh my," she giggled, "That sounds amazing... let's try it!"

So Pinkie crawled her way up his body and gave Discord a kiss for his money. He was surprised when she went right to slipping him the tongue right off the bat. Her passion was amazing. The kiss lasted for minute after minute until she broke it off.

"Hmmm... fudge... marshmallows... chocolate... bubblegum... It's Rocky Road Bubblegum flavor!"

"I aims ta please."

She leaned close to his ear and whispered, "You're amazing fun!"

"Oh," he sighed in false modesty, "You're making me blush over here!"

"Maybe there's something else I can try?"

"Something else?" he asked, "What ever could you mean?"

She stroked his crotch with her hoof.

"Oh," he said, "You're talking about _that_! Sure, I'd love to... _give you something else to try_..."

Being naked, she didn't have to try very hard to find the 'goods'. She was already pulling out his chimerahood and took it into her mouth almost effortlessly.

"Oh my," he moaned, "This is... this is... Goodness, _this really is my first time for this_..."

Pinkie paused as she said, "Oh, black and red licorice together in one great taste..."

"_Have you done this before_?"

"Nope, my first time!"

"_You could have fooled me_," he moaned.

She went back to sucking his cock. It grew into her mouth, and yet she managed to keep all of it in her mouth and throat. He threw his head back and moaned loudly as he blew his wad down her throat.

"_Well since we're such good friends_," he said as he finished cumming in her stomach, "_I certainly can't let you go without returning the favor, now can I_?" He snapped his bird talons, causing Pinkie to float upside down before him with her crotch now in his face. With a great deal of slobber and spit, he used his oversized forked tongue to lick her slit.

"Oh, this is my first time for this too!" she replied.

"I hope I do not disappoint then," he managed to say with his tongue buried in her slit.

'_Odd_,' he thought, '_She does taste a bit like bubblegum_.'

"This is so FUN!" she moaned, "You could never let me down!"

He snapped his fingers to make his tongue both longer and thicker inside her as he vibrated it to make her that much more aroused and tingly inside. Another snap of his talons turned the end of his tail into something like another cock, which he generously stuck into her mouth. Yet again, she eagerly sucked upon it.

'_Funny_,' he thought, '_I'm so old compared to these Ponyvillers and I'm still a virgin. I never got any back in the old dimension, now did I? That must be the reason I still hang out here even though they've managed to turn me to stone TWICE now. Oh wait, returning home really isn't an option at this time, now is it?_'

It was almost... _magical_... the way the two of them managed to cum at the same time. Pinkie came messily onto his tongue, and he once more blew his wad down her throat.

...

Moon-Shadow awoke to a hot kiss from her Fluttershy. Yet she had the feeling that the two of them were not alone in the closed curtains of the poster bed. And yet being still part Nightmare Queen, the dark was no barrier to her ability to see. It was obvious that...

"_Princess Luna!?_" asked Moon-Shadow as she broke off the kiss. Fluttershy might have had very good eyes like most Pegasus, but even she was at a loss in the darkness.

"_Yes, my most loyal servant_," she replied, "_We've been monitoring both you and Fluttershy while you sleep_."

"You spied on us?!"

"_Only since Discord was returned to Fluttershy's care_," she admitted, "_and it was a good thing that we did so_."

"What has he done?"

"_He is somehow... enhancing you personalities... Since you so love Fluttershy, he must be betting that making you even more in love with each other would somehow distract you and serve his purposes_."

"Then this experiment is a failure!" declared Moon-Shadow.

"_No_," replied the Princess, "_We are not ready to give up on Fluttershy yet. This is just a warning. So far, if you keep focused on what really matters, we still think she can do the job. It would be... shall we say,.. devastating to Fluttershy is she felt we had lost confidence in her_."

"Fluttershy is the mare I love! I will not let her fail!"

Moon-Shadow glanced at Fluttershy, who was gazing wide eyed at the two of them.

"_No, she is still in her own dream. We are about to... bring her into your dream_."

Fluttershy blinked and blinked, and then said "Moon-Shadow? Princess Luna?"

"_Greetings child_," said the Princess, "_We are glad to see you well. How goes things with Discord_?" As if she didn't already know.

"He is... testing my patience again. It's nothing... I cannot handle. Especially with Moon-Shadow at my side. I will make him see the error of his ways."

"_The Crown has every confidence in you_," said the Princess.

"As do I," added Moon-Shadow as she kissed Fluttershy again.

"_To keep the Royal interference to a minimum, I shall gather your daily reports from your dreams just as we are doing now_."

"I wish I could help your dream duties," said Moon-Shadow.

"_We have all the help we could ever need_," replied Luna as she opened the curtains, and they were surrounded by literally hundred of Nightmares as their bed floated in space.

"I miss you," sobbed Moon-Shadow, "My sisters. It's been so long."

"We've missed our one true Queen as well," they replied as one, "but we are happy to know you are back in the land of the living, and we are happy to serve you and Princess Luna. You were both gone for a thousand long years, and as dream denizens, we are all but immortal. But even then, it was a very long time."

"You haven't appointed a new Nightmare Queen while we were gone?"

"No, there is no Queen in the dream realm. We waited because we... had a feeling that you would somehow come back. On that fateful day when the moon arose and swallowed the sun, we knew that one way or another, you had returned in full measure."

"You don't care that I'm... half Daydream now?"

"No, that does not change what you truly are. We are happy now that our Queen knows what love is. That means you are closer to all of your sisters as well. Perhaps when your time in the mortal world is over Fluttershy and you... will be welcome here among us. We wait to rejoice on the day you come back to rule the dreams with your one true love."

"_We are counting on you to make sure Discord flies the straight and narrow... or something close to it_."

"To help, your Nightmare sisters have a little gift for our Queen. This should help you a little better when dealing with Discord."

"I take it you've... copied some of his dreams for me?"

"Yes, my Queen," they replied, "We have. The insights should make things... a little easier for you."

"_You shall soon awaken in each others forelegs_," added the Princess, "_Be sure to cherish each other always and forever, and not even the likes of Discord shall prevail over you_."

Moon-Shadow kissed Fluttershy on the lips, and hoped that perchance their sleeping bodies would do the same. It would be such a pleasant way to wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

Fluttershy's Nightmare 2:

Discordant Dreams and Nightmares

Part 4: Reviewing Dreams

_or_ Discord Cometh

by Neoraichu

This story takes place after the events of '_Fluttershy's Nightmare_' as well as after the events of Season 3 in MLP:FiM. I do not take any credit for any of the following: Fluttershy, Discord, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia or the like. I believe that Moon-Shadow/Mare Imbrium/the Nightmare Queen is my OC, and I'm sorry if that's not the case.

This chapter contains sexual content, just to let you know in advance.

...

Moon-Shadow awoke in the forelegs of Fluttershy, although they weren't kissing as she hoped. But that didn't stop her from taking a nibble at Fluttershy's neck and helping her wake up herself.

"Good morning, my love," said Fluttershy quietly.

"Good morning, my love and mistress," she replied as she whispered into Fluttershy's ear.

"Stop calling me that, would you? I'm not your mistress. That sounds like I should be wearing a leather harness and whip you for being disobedient."

"How do you know I wouldn't mind that?"

Fluttershy just shivered.

"You know I'm pulling your leg, right?" asked Moon-Shadow.

"Even still..." she replied as she shivered again.

"But I wouldn't be adverse to a little discipline now and then..."

"Uh..."

So Moon-Shadow cut off her mistress' potential objection with a full kiss on the lips. The two embraced more tightly as they shared a warm and loving kiss, with just a little tongue slipped in for good measure.

"Remember, our personalities have been enhanced by Discord," whispered Fluttershy, "So we have to keep ourselves in check. Otherwise, Discord might well win."

"I swore I wouldn't let my love fail!"

"When..."

"Oh, that was part of my dream," she replied awkwardly, "But the sentiment still holds, my love."

"Goodness," said Fluttershy less quietly, "How long have we left Discord alone with Pinkie Pie?"

"I don't know, but we better make sure he's not doing anything sneaky with her."

"I agree."

The two slipped out and peeked into the living room from an open doorway. Much to their surprise, Discord was mounting Pinkie Pie, and the two were quite... busy. In fact, the expressions on their face was somewhat disturbing to watch. It appeared that two two of them had been going at it for some time, judging by the mess on Pinkie's backside.

"Well," whispered Moon-Shadow, "Nothing sneaky about that..."

"Could he be compelling her to do that?" asked Fluttershy.

"I wouldn't put it past him," she replied, "After all, he so messed with your minds before."

"But we can't interrupt them, can we?"

"Do you want to find out what an offspring of _Pinkie Pie and Discord_ would look like?"

Various mental images crossed Fluttershy's mind, all which disturbed her greatly.

"I think we must," she confessed to Moon-Shadow.

She walked into the room as if nothing were going on and asked, "So, would you two like some appetizers?"

Discord suddenly stopped when he realized he had an audience, and just looked confused at Fluttershy and Moon-Shadow. "You know we're mating in the middle of your living room, right? On top of your best couch?"

"Of course," said Moon-Shadow, "And I know exactly how you must be feeling about each other. I mean, I am crazy in love with Fluttershy, and I'm sure we can't have the ONLY love in the world."

Fluttershy nodded.

"So this doesn't... bother you... even a little bit?"

"Love knows no bounds!" replied Moon-Shadow.

'_My personality enhancements must be working better than I thought_,' mused Discord.

"Very well then, if I might have a few minutes to finish up with Pinkie Pie..."

"Go right ahead. Just pretend we aren't even here. After our little nap, I'm sure my sweetie wheatie sugar pie snookums must be positively famished!"

"Yes, I am a bit hungry, lovie pie."

'_I might have overdone it_,' thought Discord, '_just a bit_.'

"Are you finished?" asked Pinkie Pie as she panted.

He glanced down as if he had forgotten she was even there with his cock inside her.

"Uh, yeah," he answered, "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

"_**Awesome!**_" she moaned.

"Well perhaps you two should... clean up... before the party continues?" suggested Fluttershy.

"Oh, that won't take but a second," said Discord as he snapped his talons. The two were now completely separated on the couch. Sure enough, both him and Pinkie Pie were squeaky clean, as if nothing had happened between them.

Fluttershy walked over to Discord, put one of her forehooves on his lion foreleg, and she said, "It's not as hard to make new friends as you thought, is it?"

"You're absolutely right," he replied.

"And when you pull tricks on someone you don't like, you're just ruining the possibility of making yourself a whole new friend."

"I'm beginning to see your point. And I definitely want to be better friends with _both you and Pinkie Pie_," he purred quietly.

"Well I promise you that your options with Fluttershy are much more limited," warned Moon-Shadow, "and I wouldn't forget that."

"Oh, I could hardly be so callous as to interrupt such a touching and loving couple as you," said Discord smoothly, "I'm only interested in a platonic relationship, I promise."

"Well then," said Fluttershy, "Moon-Shadow and I are going to get something to eat. Don't let us get in your way."

"Ya know," mused Pinkie, "This party is JUST TOO SMALL!"

"I completely agree," said Discord. He snapped his talons, and suddenly Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Rariry, Rainbow Dash and Applejack found themselves in the middle of the room. Twilight was dripping wet as if she were just plucked from the bath, especially with the soap foam on her flank, and the fact Spike was holding a brush and a bar of soap. Rainbow Dash, on the other hand, seemed just a bit winded and sweaty.

"Let's PARTY!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

"I'm really sorry if anyone was inconvenienced," said Fluttershy quietly.

"DISCORD!" shouted Twilight.

"Oh, I am so sorry," said Discord, "Let me fix this for you!" He snapped his talons, making the Princess look more presentable as well as making the brush and soap disappear. Rainbow Dash also seemed cleaner as well as smelling more fresh. While Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie had their Elements on, both Twilight and Fluttershy were not wearing their own.

"What are we all doin here?" asked Applejack.

"Yes," added Rarity, "You interrupted my last minute tailoring for a rush job. It has to be done tomorrow, you know."

"Hey!" shouted Rainbow Dash, "I was in the middle of a late night race, and I was winning!"

"I'm so sorry," said Discord, "but I was only trying to fulfill the wishes of my good friend, Pinkie Pie."

"And my crown?" asked Twilight.

"You know that pesky spell put on it by Celestia prevents my powers from affecting it apart from you. I take it you weren't wearing it when you were in the bath?"

"Well of course not!"

"We have had our differences in the past," he mused, "but I want bygones to be bygones, my friends. I just want the chance to start over with all of you, just like Fluttershy wishes for."

"Discord just needs a little more practice at being responsible, and I'm sure his powers will be fully under his own control," suggested Fluttershy.

'_That might even be scarier than he is now_,' thought Moon-Shadow.

"So y'all is sayin ya brought us here cuz Pinkie Pie wanted it, an not you?" asked Applejack.

"Why that's exactly what I'm saying," said Discord, "So stay awhile. Let your manes down. Have a drink _on me_."

Large steins of Discord's special brew appeared in front of everypony as Pinkie Pie added, "This stuff changes flavor every second! It's like the most incredible party drink EVER!"

Each one sipped, their curiosity overcoming their skepticism about Pinkie's claims, but soon they were all enjoying Discord's magical beverage.

"Now why don't you all dig into the snacks?" suggested Discord, "I'll personally make sure that every pony gets _something they like_, and _it won't run out until you want it to_."

The party ran well into the morning hours, when Moon-Shadow turned to Fluttershy and said, "We need to get some rest if we're going to do all of our chores today. Perhaps it's time to break things up and send everypony back home?"

"I can take a hint," said Discord, "I'll make sure everypony gets safely home, and then I'll clean up the whole house while you two sleep."

"Oh Discord," said Fluttershy, "Thank you so much for everything you've done."

"I couldn't do anything less... _for my dear friends_. Isn't that right, Pinkie Pie?"

"Oh, we're the bestie-bestest friends now!" she called back.

"Well if you're going to teleport us, at least give us..." said Twilight, but everyone except himself, Moon-Shadow and Fluttershy disappeared when Discord snapped his talons.

"We're going to bed now," said Fluttershy, "So don't bother us unless it's _really important_."

"Oh I totally understand," said Discord with a wink.

...

"Do you see a package?" asked Fluttershy.

"No," replied Moon-Shadow, "I'll check under the bed." She looked under the bed as she said, "There's a golden chest under here. I think it's what we've been waiting for, my love."

"Let's open it, then," she replied.

"Are you sure you want to see this?" asked Moon-Shadow, "This could be Discord's nightmares. They could be quite unsettling."

"No," she replied, "I won't let you take the risks alone."

"That's why I love you, sweetie," she answered as she opened the chest, releasing a burst of darkness into the room around them. "I think this is to prevent Discord from seeing what we're doing."

Fluttershy nodded as they were surrounded by three-dimensional images that seemed to mimic the real world, except they were in a chaotic world they had never seen before. The sky was patchy, with each patch changing color every second or so. The sky seemed to sport a dozen different suns of different colors. The way light levels changed, it was impossible to tell if it was day or night. The air seemed to be full of... fish?

"What is this place?" asked Fluttershy, "It's worse than anything Discord did to Ponyville."

"This world is completely without rhyme or reason," said Moon-Shadow.

Fluttershy peered with her Pegasus sight, "Is that Discord over there surrounded by others of his kind?"

"How can you tell? He not as large as he should be."

"Because no matter how many times Discord changes form or reality, he eventually comes back to the SAME FORM."

"I see."

"So those... other Discords... for lack of a better term... must be others of his own kind. I can tell because each one is different from Discord. They might even assumed to be members of separate species if one didn't know better."

"Well I don't."

"Discord seems to be... getting tormented by the others."

"I'll get us closer so we can hear what they're saying," said Moon-Shadow.

"Won't they see us?"

"This is a dream," she replied, "It shouldn't matter what we do here. It's like a painting, but it moves."

"I see."

The two disappeared, and then Discord and the others were much closer to them.

"You're such a weakling, Drocsid!" scowled the largest of the chaos dragons. This one had three pairs of reindeer antlers, three pairs of glowing red eyes, glossy black scales, one rather large scorpion claw for the upper right leg, a large gorilla arm for the upper left leg, and a giant pair of chicken legs for the rest of the legs. The tail was like that of a naked mole rat. Three pairs of bat wings sprouted from his back.

"Yeah," said another almost as large, but with a feminine voice, "You're an embarrassment and a shame to our entire race!" She had three unicorn horns lined up the center line between her eyes, a flowing mane of black fire, multifaceted eyes that seemed to be made of pure clear diamond, her teeth were like the teeth of a great shark but made of steel, and half a dozen octopus tentacles sprouted from her back. Her scales sparkled like metallic silver.

"The other clans mock us **because of you!**" snarled another male about the same size as the female. This one had five heads with long thin necks. Each head had only one longhorn bull horn on the right side of each head. All the right hand eyes were bright red, and all the left hand eyes were dark green. The right side of the body sported four spider-like legs, and the other side had two pterodactyl-like wings on it.

"But I'm young," said Discord, "I'll get stronger!"

"You are not pure!" scowled the first, "It's not possible for you to be as good as us!"

"It's not my fault who dad picked to be my mother!"

"Your father was destroyed for his crimes, and we should have done the same to YOU!"

"But you know my family status protects me! You can't touch me without consequences!"

"Oh, we can't seriously injure you," answered the female, "but that doesn't mean we can't torment you as much as we want to!"

"_You won't get away with this!_"

"Are you going to stop us, WEAKLING?!"

"So Discord was tormented as a child?" asked Fluttershy.

"It would seem so," replied Moon-Shadow, "And that would explain his lack of friends as well."

"That doesn't explain why he's in our world, though."

"There's more dreams. Perhaps one of them might explain that. Let's go on to the next one, shall we?"

"Let us."

The scene faded only to be replaced by another. They faced a Discord much more like the one that they were used to. He seemed to be fussing over something that they could not clearly see.

"Those fools!" he scowled, "I'll make them all pay for mocking me! For destroying my father! For banishing my mother to another realm where I can never find her!"

They tried to get closer to see what he was working on.

"I wonder what his intentions are?" asked Fluttershy.

"Nothing good, I'd wager," answered Moon-Shadow.

"And when they celebrate the 1 trillionth Anniversary of the Chromatic Imperium, they will feel my wrath! With my protections, they won't be able to hurt me in any way!" He laughed darkly.

"He's just going to fiddle around with that thing for awhile, and I don't think we'd know what it is even if we could see it clearly," said Moon-Shadow, "So let's just move on, shall we?"

Fluttershy nodded.

The scene changed again, to a place where countless millions of Discord's kind had gathered. It was being witnessed from some distance, when they realized that Discord was standing right next to them.

"Any secolobyte now," he said darkly, "My revenge will be complete."

"What do you think is going to happen?" asked Fluttershy.

"No idea," replied Moon-Shadow, "but we're about to find out!"

A black sphere appeared amongst the chaos dragons. It was really small at first, but rapidly expanded in size. As it grew, the chaos dragons around it tried very hard to get away, but they were dragged into it where they vanished without a trace. First a few, then hundreds, and finally millions of them just seemed to be sucked in and ceased to exist.

"I'm beginning to wonder who's nightmare this really is," said Moon-Shadow.

But after a few seconds of exponential growth, the black sphere simply faded out of existence as the remaining chaos dragons teleported away from the area.

The scene changed again. Fluttershy and Moon-Shadow couldn't tell where they were, except that they seemed to be in some sort of parody or mockery of a courtroom. Discord stood before the judge shackled in glowing chains.

"Because of my status, you can't do anything to hurt me!" scowled Discord.

"Oh," said the judge, "There's a lot of things we can do that won't HURT you, but it will make you life more miserable than you can imagine!"

"Like what?"

"For starters, we're branding you with the SEVEN SEALS OF LAW!"

"You can't do that to me! That's cruel and unusual punishment!"

"Too bad, that's what you're getting! Among other things, it will PERMANENTLY cut your powers in half! It will tell us if you ever even try to return to this dimension!"

"Wait, what about another dimension?"

"Oh, we're going to banish you to a distant dimension that's OFF LIMITS to everyone else of our kind. A place where you'll never be happy. _You'll spend the rest of your existence there all alone_."

"It's not like I'll miss any of YOU BASTARDS!" swore Discord.

"Wait," said Flutteshy, "His powers are LIMITED?!"

"Sounds scary, doesn't it?"

"So they're going to dump their problem off on some poor unsuspecting race?"

"You know you're talking about Equestia, right?"

"Oh, that's right."

"So is there anything else you plan to do before you send me away forever? Where did you send my mother?" inquired Discord.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" asked the Judge.

"I swear I'll find her if it takes me the rest of eternity!"

"And you'll fail for the rest of eternity! And thanks to the SEALS, even if you saw your mother, YOU'D NEVER EVEN KNOW IT!"

"Well where ever you banish me too, then that's where I shall rule! I'll make those people my subjects, and they'll obey my every whim!"

"Keep dreaming, weakling!"

The courtroom erupted in choruses of "Weakling! Weakling! Weakling!"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Discord, "SHUT UP!"

"I wonder what else those SEVEN SEALS OF LAW are supposed to do?" asked Moon-Shadow, "There's no visible marks on his body, so how can we find them?"

"Discord's life was a wreck before he came to Equestria," sighed Fluttershy, "No wonder he never made any friends once he got here."

"Perhaps once of the Princesses can do a spell to make the marks visible."

"It's so sad..."

"Wait... You really feel sorry for him?"

"Yes," she replied quietly, "Yes I do. Maybe if he found his mother, he could be happy again."

"Well, let's just see if he dreamed about his mother," mused Moon-Shadow.

She searched the dream images until she came across something interesting. It was an image of a beautiful alicorn mare. Her coat shone silvery white, and her eyes bright sky blue. The long singular horn appeared to be made of gold which was surrounded by hair and a mane of bright red, as was the tail. The hooves were covered in silver shoes much like those worn by Princess Celestia. Her cutie mark appeared to be a burning red ruby cut into an eight-sided jewel.

"That's Discord's mother?!" asked Moon-Shadow in dismay, "She looks like she could be related to Princess Celestia!"

"Could they have accidentally banished Discord to the same dimension as his mother?"

"That seems unlikely, but possible. Remember, they said he wouldn't know her even if he saw her. He might not even realize who she is in his own dreams."

"So he could have met his own mother and never known?" asked Fluttershy, "How cruel!"

"It's important that we DO NOT let Discord know what we know about him yet," answered Moon-Shadow, "So promise me you won't tell him what we saw here."

"But we could..."

"No, it's too important to tip him off about what we know yet!"

"But..."

"Look my love, we'll tell him everything eventually, but the Princesses are counting on us to make him more socially and ethically fit for the sake of Equestria."

"I won't tell," she replied quietly.

"We can ask the Princesses about this mystery Alicorn later. I'm sure they'll be happy to help out as much as they can when we're done with Discord's current issues. I promise."

"Very well."


	5. Chapter 5

Fluttershy's Nightmare 2:

Discordant Dreams and Nightmares

Part 5: Discord's Little Games

_or_ What he doesn't know won't hurt us

by Neoraichu

This story takes place after the events of '_Fluttershy's Nightmare_' as well as after the events of Season 3 in MLP:FiM. I do not take any credit for any of the following: Fluttershy, Discord, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia or the like. I believe that Moon-Shadow/Mare Imbrium/the Nightmare Queen is my OC, and I'm sorry if that's not the case.

...

Princess Twilight Sparkle and Spike reappeared in the bathtub. Other than the fact the water was now cold, it was like they hadn't left. Even the bar of soap and the brush were back where they were before Spike had started washing her. Even her Element of Harmony: Magic lay where she had left it just before she had climbed into the tub.

"DISCORD!" she shouted.

There was no response.

"Could you... ah... add some more hot water?" asked Twilight, "It is a bit cold now..."

"Right away!" said Spike as he ran off to get some hot water.

"I still... have this feeling... Discord is trying to play... one of his little games... with me and my friends, Elements of Harmony or not..."

...

Rainbow Dash reappeared in one of the Wonderbolt Academy dorm rooms.

"Chicken out?" asked Feathergale. She was a powder blue Pegasus Mare with hair, mane and tail that was striped both darkest black and whitest white. Her eyes were pink like those of an albino, and she was just a touch larger than Dash was. Her Cutie Mark was three long primary flight feathers stacked one over the next.

"No, I was shanghaied by a reformed god of chaos to _attend a party_."

Feathergale blinked.

"You know I can't teleport, _right?_"

She nodded.

"So you believe Discord took me, _right?_"

"Will you race me tonight?"

"You know I was totally winning, _don't you?_"

"I was catching my second wind. _So are we on for a rematch or what__?_"

"_Oh, it's so on_."

Featherstorm stepped up and kissed Rainbow Dash on the cheek as she added, "So I forgive you. I believe you went away against your will. By the way, I was worried sick about you!"

"You aren't my mom," said Dash.

"Oh, but you'll wish I was when she's done with you."

"You told my parents?!"

"Wouldn't you tell my parents if I just vanished without a trace?"

She paused a moment before she lowered her head, and replied, "Of course I would."

Featherstorm lifted Dash's head to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" asked Dash.

"Field Sobriety Test," she replied, "Other than a slight suggestion of alcohol and several other strange drinks I can't identify, you passed."

"Thanks," said Dash as she leaned in and kissed her back on her lips.

"What was that for?"

"For caring enough to give me the third degree."

She blushed as she nodded.

...

Applejack appeared at the dining table as Big Macintosh, Granny Smith and Apple Bloom just stared at her in amazement. She could smell the scents of a fresh breakfast floating around the room.

"Where have you been, you little foal?" asked Granny Smith.

"Oh, Discord used his magic to steal me away to a party at Fluttershy's place. I'm so sorry if'n y'all worried about lil'ole me."

"Oh, I wasn't worried," said Apple Bloom, "I figured it was Discord as soon as I remembered you telling me he was back at Fluttershy's place."

"E-yup," agreed Big Macintosh.

"I promise I all will make up fer any work I all missed today."

"You were gone fer hours, actually. I know ya didn't mean to make a nag like me worry so on purpose," said Granny Smith, "I forgive you, apple fritter."

Applejack nodded to Granny and the others.

"Now lets eat breakfast an git ta work," said Granny, "Them chores won't do themselves, ya know."

"I know," said Applejack quietly.

...

Moon-Shadow closed the box when they were finished reviewing Discord's dreams and nightmares. Fluttershy gasp as the box dissolved along with darkness and images it had released. The morning light began to leak through the curtains, not that it bothered Moon-Shadow any more.

"Don't worry," said Moon-Shadow, "I can remember everything well enough. Now that we have an idea of Discord's little game, we should be making sure he's not playing mind games again with some other pony like..."

"PINKIE PIE!" they cried as one.

"But what would he hope to gain?" asked Fluttershy, "I've already promised that I wouldn't use my Element of Harmony against him."

"Perhaps he's just being cautious," replied Moon-Shadow, "or perhaps he's just being a jerk-wad? _Or maybe there's something about the Elements of Harmony he knows that we **just do not?**_"

"Like what?"

"What if it doesn't take ALL SIX Elements to be used against him? What if it only takes 5? Or maybe four? What if the Element of Magic could be used alone with ANY ONE OR TWO of the other Elements?"

"I've always thought we needed ALL SIX."

"So have the rest, I take it."

Fluttershy nodded.

"When Princess Luna comes for her report tomorrow, _we should be sure to ask_."

Fluttershy nodded again.

"Until then, carry on like..."

Discord appeared next to the bed in a flash, "Good morn..."

"**PERVERT!**" yelled Moon-Shadow as she hoof-boxed in the face.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he yelped as he disappeared in another flash.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yes," she replied, "I want to break him of the habit of just showing up anywhere he wants whenever he feels like it. _That's very rude_."

"I suppose."

"Besides, if I was _truly angry_," she mused, "A hoof in the face would have been the LEAST of his worries, I assure you."

"You would have punished him as the Nightmare Queen?"

Moon-Shadow nodded.

"You know the Nightmare Queen scares me, right?"

"I know. She has that effect on ponies."

The two sat quietly a moment.

"All right, let's go out so I can _apologize_ to Discord for my *cough* _overreaction_. *cough*"

Fluttershy giggled at Moon-Shadow's phrasing.

...

"Good morning," said Moon-Shadow softly as she looked down some, "Sorry about the hoof in the face. Hope it didn't hurt too bad."

"I deserved that," he replied, "Sometimes I forget to knock. With my powers, I sometimes go where I want without even thinking about it. It's alright about the hoof in the face. Nothing my powers can't fix, after all. So I shall forgive you if you can forgive me?"

"Yes," replied Fluttershy, "We both forgive you."

Moon-Shadow nodded in agreement.

"Now the Princess left a few books on manners and court etiquette," she said as she pointed to a stack of books on her dining room table, "I know you can just snap your talons and absorb the knowledge, but I think it would mean more if you read them aloud to us."

"Well," he said as he picked a book up and opened, "If you say so."

He cleared his throat as he started, "Chapter One: Manners at the Dinner Table. Oh, this sounds so riveting..."

"It's not well mannered to throw sarcasm around," said Moon-Shadow, "Chapter 12."

"I take it you read this already?"

"Yeah, sweet Fluttershy made me read it aloud to her as well."

Fluttershy smiled at the other two.

"I really hate being on her bad side."


	6. Chapter 6

Fluttershy's Nightmare 2:

Discordant Dreams and Nightmares

Part 6: Adventures in Tea Time

_or_ The Rain of Anarchy Begins

by Neoraichu

This story takes place after the events of '_Fluttershy's Nightmare_' as well as after the events of Season 3 in MLP:FiM. I do not take any credit for any of the following: Fluttershy, Discord, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia or the like. I believe that Moon-Shadow/Mare Imbrium/the Nightmare Queen is my OC, and I'm sorry if that's not the case.

...

Fluttershy and Moon-Shadow spent hours as Discord read Chapters One through Six of the Etiquette Book. By then, it was nearly time for lunch.

"All right, Discord," said Fluttershy, "We can take a break for lunch. When we're done with lunch, I'm sure we can read Chapters Seven to Twelve before dinner."

Discord nodded as he put the book down.

"Moon-Shadow will serve the tea," said Fluttershy, "while I prepare the salad."

"Can't I help?" asked Discord.

"You're our guest," she replied, "So we should serve you."

"It's not really a bother," he said,

"And it's not a bother for us either."

"Well thank you" he replied, "You're about the nicest mare I've ever met."

"That's my Fluttershy," agreed Moon-Shadow, who made sure the kettle was full, and ready to boil some water. When the water was on the stove, she began to prepare the tea. She poured the tea leaves into a cup, and sorted though them to make sure that all of the stems, twigs and other impurities were sorted out from the tea leaves. She took an orange, trimmed off some of the outer peel, and then put that in with the tea as well.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy began working on the salad. She started with a couple of heads of crisp, fresh lettuce that she washed, rinsed, and then chopped up. The lettuce was then put into a large bowl. Then she took almonds, carrots, and raisins, chopped the almonds and carrots, and added those to the salad as well. Finally, she topped it all with diced soybean curd and a fine olive-oil based salad dressing.

By then, the tea ingredients were placed in a straining bag, then all transferred to a tea pot, and then the hot water from kettle was poured in afterwords. It didn't take that many minutes for it was time to remove the strainer bag, leaving a somewhat dark orange brew behind.

"Cream? Sugar?" asked Moon-Shadow of Discord.

"A little cream, and two lumps of sugar," said Discord, "Please." He watched what she was doing with 3 teacups when he asked, "Aren't you going to ask Fluttershy what she wants?"

"Oh," replied Moon-Shadow, "I already know how she likes this blend of tea."

"Really?" he asked, "It must be nice to know someone so well."

Moon-Shadow found herself looking towards Fluttershy as she worked on the salad. "Yes," she sighed, "it is." She looked so beautiful as she tossed the salad. It seemed like she would watch the shy Pegasus all day.

"Is the tea ready?" he asked of Moon-Shadow. She was far too interested in Fluttershy to reply.

'_Perfect_,' thought Discord with a smirk, '_I doubt that they'll pay much mind before too long_.'

Then he tricked Fluttershy into looking at Moon-Shadow as he said, "You know, Fluttershy, I think the tea is ready."

"Moon-Shadow, why don't you..." Fluttershy said as her voice trailed off into nothing. Moon-Shadow boldly walked over to her and kissed her on the lips hotly. It seemed like Discord wasn't even in the room with them anymore. They weren't even trying to hide their little moans of pleasure.

'_Now it's time for me to exit this little scene_,' thought Discord as he vanished back to the living room and the pile of books. He pretended to read the book while he waited for them to return.

When the two of them did return, they both seemed to be blushing as they brought of the tea and salad.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said Fluttershy.

"Me too," said Moon-Shadow.

"Oh please," said Discord smoothly, "Don't worry about it another second. It's completely all right."

"It... uh... seemed like a good day to have lunch out here..." said Fluttershy with more a blush.

"Oh... yes... of course..." agreed Moon-Shadow, whose blush seemed to increase as much.

"Oh dear," said Discord as he vanished, and appeared next to both of them at the same time. He put his paw to their foreheads, and proclaimed, "Are you alright? You both seem a little feverish."

"I... uh..." stammered Fluttershy.

"Well... I..." spluttered Moon-Shadow.

"Goodness! I should get you both in bed at once! I'll leave some ice water with you! You should really get some rest while I keep reading these books, you know."

He snapped his talons, and they each found that they were tucked in their own bed. There was a pitcher of ice water and a glass sitting at her bedside.

But Moon-Shadow just couldn't sleep, because she couldn't stop thinking about Fluttershy. So she slipped out of bed and made her way to Fluttershy's room as quietly as she could. Thinking so much about Fluttershy stopped her from noticing that a portrait of Fluttershy was following her with its eyes.

Then the picture changed back into Discord as she left the hallway. It was way too convenient that both doors just happened to be a little ajar for Moon-Shadow to move more quietly.

'_Darn I'm good_,' he thought, '_Now I can have the rest of the day to myself_.'

Moon-Shadow sneaked over to the bed until she realized that Fluttershy was already awake and looking into her eyes. Without a word, she slipped under the covers with her and kissed her full on the lips once more. Slowly, they closed their eyes as they slipped each other a little tongue.

Then Moon-Shadow broke the kiss, turned about from head to toe, and lined her mouth up with Fluttershy's other set of lips. She wrapped her forelegs about love's hips, and then thrust her mouth against her love slit. Her legs were now bent as she rested them against the headboard of the bed. She began to lick and lap at her love's nethers.

When Fluttershy was confronted by a face full of her love's crotch, she had a good idea of what to do as well. So she in turn wrapped her forelegs about love's hips, and then thrust her mouth against her love slit. It was a simple matter for her to give as good as she got.

But as Fluttershy grew more aroused, she wrapped her hind legs about Moon-Shadow's head to pull it tighter against her slit. Moon-Shadow was starting to feel just a little smothered as her nose was pushed into the base of her love's tail. But because of the shift in angle, Moon-Shadow was able to thrust her tongue deeper into her love's birth canal.

Fluttershy used her forelegs to reach all the way around Moon-Shadows hips so that her hooves were reaching her feminine slit from the other side, around her tail. Then she used her hooves to spread her love's netherlips so she could gain access to her quickly dampening love hole. In effect, Moon-Shadow had to spread her legs further in order to give her the room she needed to get her hooves between her love's hind legs.

Their mutual love munch on each others love holes was quickly turning up their erotic energy levels on each other like crazy. They moaned and moaned as they teased each other towards climax. Their drooling netherlips told their partners just how aroused they were by the whole thing.

But nothing was said between them. Nothing had to be said between them. With months and months of experience in pleasing each other, they just knew each other too well by then to have to say anything at all to each other. They knew each other well enough that they could cum within seconds of each other, and that is what happened. The two licked and lapped at their partner's sex as their fluids just oozed and leaked out of their slits. They kept it up to prolong the orgasm of each other.

But their orgasms were finally spent, and they were left to pant in each others legs. A few minutes passed as they gathered their breath and their strength.

"Darn it!" cursed Moon-Shadow, "He used our love against us! Discord played us like foals! I am gonna give him such a nightmare for this!"

"No, wait," said Fluttershy, "It might be better to let Discord think he's gotten away with this so we might be able to see what he does with his extra time. If he doesn't think any of consequence is keeping an eye on him, we can see what he's really like."

"Oh," she said softly, "I think I see where you're going with this. But in order to do that, I'll have to take you with me into the Dream Realm. Since you aren't even part Nightmare, we'll have to leave your physical body back here, though."

"My body should be safe in bed here," said Fluttershy softly, "So let's go to the Dream Realm."

The world seemed to become indistinct and fuzzy all around them, and then they were both floating over Fluttershy's bed. As Moon-Shadow said, Fluttershy was the only one in bed, and her body seemed almost as still as death. Fluttershy could see a strange silver cord going from her belly button of her real body up to the belly button of her dream body.

"This cord," said Moon-Shadow as she touched it, "is your way back to your real body. If this cord is cut, then your real body would die, and you would become trapped in the dream realm forever. It is lucky, however, that this cord is really hard to cut. So hard, in fact, that it would be much easier just to kill your near comatose body instead. I've also seen that Discord has never displayed any ability to access the Dream Realm on his own."

She paused a second before continuing, "This is the Near Dream Realm. We use it no navigate the Real World when they deliver dreams. When someone is asleep in the real world, this is the place where the portal to their personal dreams appear. If we planned to go into a dream, then we would do it from this realm. Since we're just going to spy on Discord, we don't have to go to the Middle or Deep Dream Realms."

Pausing once more, she added, "The Dream Factory is in the Middle Dream Realm. Every Dream is something special, just like a snowflake made in Cloudsdale. Sometimes, a series of Dreams might be made for someone who is dwelling on some issue or thought, but even then, they aren't exactly the same. The Deep Dream Realm is the place that Nightmare Stuff comes from. Even the most stalwart of Nightmares are reluctant to go to that place, for it is rumored that there are things there that can even slay a Nightmare."

"Goodness," shuddered Fluttershy, "I'm glad we don't have to go there."

"Now," said Moon-Shadow, "You merely have to think about Discord, and you will have a sense of what direction to go, and about how far he is away."

Fluttershy closed her eyes, and said, "He's close by. I believe he's still in the living room. But how do we get out of here?"

"Oh Fluttershy," chuckled Moon-Shadow, "In the dream realm, nothing physical can touch us. All you have to do is just fly past any barrier. Since there is no gravity, things like up and down are only what we make them to be. In the Dream Realm, my powers as Nightmare Queen are almost without limit."

"I see. That does sound a bit scary."

So they simply passed through walls until they found Discord in the living room. He had made a doll of Fluttershy out of paper, and was twirling it on his paw. "Ah," he said, "If I could only understand what I like about you so much, my dear Fluttershy."

But then reality seemed to bend all around Discord, twisting like taffy. The reality bending around him didn't seem to affect him personally. Discord's ears perked up like there was something only he could hear.

"Hello wimp," said a voice all around Discord.

"Anarchy?!" he asked in dismay, "You know full well that you aren't allowed to be here!"

"Anarchy goes where Anarchy wants to! You're no match for me even without the Seven Seals of Law! And I can tell that even here, you are quite the failure!"

As the voice continued, a monstrous form appeared in the middle of the room. The first thing that was clear was the three pairs of huge wings: One pair feathered and avian, one pair leathery and bat-like, and the other pair glossy like the wings of a dragonfly. Then the head appeared with three pairs of horns: One pair stuck out the sides of the skull like longhorn's horns, the second pair came backwards like spears, and the third curled about the ears like ram's horns. Then there was three pairs of eyes: One pair being blood red orbs of fire, another looking like the night sky, and the third being empty black voids. Her teeth appeared to be jagged fangs that could not be kept in its mouth. It seemed odd that even though there was only one head, it was joined to its one body by three necks, all of which were long and skinnier towards the base of the skull. From various parts of the skull also sprouted three distinct colors of mane: One blue, one yellow, and one red. Each color separated and followed a different neck down to the body. The three pairs of nostrils at the end of her long snout hardly seemed worth noting by comparison.

More details continued to come forth as the body emerged from seeming nothingness. She had three pair of forelegs, all of which seemed underdeveloped for the mass of her body. By now, they could see more clearly the blood red scales that marked the creatures head and body. It was the area that most likely was its collective shoulders was where all of the wings met the body. They could tell that the chest and ribcage seemed a bit small compared to its hips and massive hind legs. It seemed the legs were as much kangaroo legs with wicked talons at the end as anything else. And then there was the three tails, and seemed to be part reptile scale, part lion hair, and part bird feathers. From the lower third of the necks all the way to the upper third of the tails emerged three rows of bony triangular plates placed at irregular distances because they had irregular sizes as well. The scales on the lowest parts of the neck, chest and stomach shined as if they were polished metallic silver.

The mouth opened as a very long forked tongue lolled out. The creature didn't even seem to need its tongue or move its jaws to speak unto Discord, "I can't wait to here your excuses, wimp!"

Reality seemed to snap back into place as the creature fully materialized.

"Look," he said, "As long as I'm stuck with the cursed Seven Seals of Law, my powers will always be less than the Elements of Harmony! If those were removed, I'd have this entire dimension under my paw in no time!"

"And you're not even clever enough to separate their users so they can't be used against you?"

"I did," he replied, "but that blasted Princess Celestia managed to snap them out of it. But know I'm working more subtly, my dear. I've already made one promise to never use her Element of Harmony against me, and it won't be that long before I've gotten another to promise the same."

"So how powerful is this Princess Celestia creature?"

"Without her Elements of Harmony, she's NOTHING compared to me. But I can't really get to her as long as there are users for the Elements of Harmony. Right now, she's more interested in running the land and raising the sun than running around and flirting her powers."

"From the images of her you have in your mind," mused Anarchy, "She seems quite cute. What is that strange mark on her flanks?"

"They call those Cutie Marks, and it has something to do with their special gift or ability that they have cultivated while growing up."

"Fascinating."

"If you think she's cute, you should see some of the other Princesses like Cadance, Luna and Twilight Sparkle. I really think Luna is something to behold myself."

"But who is the ruler of this realm?"

"Princess Celestia. There is no King or Queen. Well, there is the Changeling Queen, but no one thinks for one minute she rules anything but Changelings."

"Well, if we're going to have Princesses over," said Anarchy, "Then we need to make this hovel more presentable. Something more regal."

"HOVEL?!" asked Fluttershy.

"They can't hear us from here," said Moon-Shadow.

Arachy snapped its right side hands, and her place changed into a massive crystal palace that even seemed to dwarf the caster of the Crystal Empire. But then they noticed that Anarchy was holding Fluttershy's limp body in its left hands.

"What's this old thing?"

Discord snatched Fluttershy's body from Anarchy, protectively clutching it to his chest as he said, "It's mine! Just a little flesh doll I made to amuse myself one day!"

Anarchy laughed and said, "Fine, wimp! Keep your toys! They mean nothing to me!"

"Thank goodness for that," he muttered quietly.

"I'll tell you what," said Anarchy, "Once I'm the ruler of all the lands, I'll make you my Prince. You can have whatever Princess you want to marry."

"I don't need any Princesses," scoffed Discord, "It's not like I need that sort of pain in my neck!"

"Aw, do you want me to bring your little dolly to life?!"

"I CAN DO THAT MYSELF!" he snarled, "I JUST LIKE!..." He coughed before he continued, "I just like having less backtalk like this."

Anarchy laughed, and said, "You're funny. I knew there had to be a reason I missed you."

"Whatever," muttered Discord.

Anarchy looked out the window, and said, "Why is the air so dry here?"

"Oh, just make it rain chocolate milk around here," he replied, "Why they just love that sort of thing."

With the finger-snap of three hands, it clouded up in an instant and began to pour chocolate rain all around the crystal palace.

"Now for the guests," said Anarchy, and another triple finger-snap made Princesses Celestia, Luna, Cadannce and Twilight Sparkle all appear around them. They had a blood red glow around all of them.

"DISCORD!" shouted Twilight.

"It's not my fault this time!" he said in his own defense as he held Fluttershy's body close to his chest.

"Who are you?!" asked Princess Celestia.

"I! AM! ANARCHY!" said the great monster, "AND! I! AM! YOUR! NEW! QUEEN!"


End file.
